Blue Eyes and Bleeding Hearts
by James B. Barnes
Summary: Being saved by Captain America is like a dream come true right? Wrong. At least for Esther. She didn't ask to be caught in some explosion caused by Hydra. Nor did she ask to be brought to the Avengers Compound and gain super cool powers. And she most definitely did not ask to fall in love with a blue eyed, drool worthy ex assassin. But when did life ask for what she wanted?


**A/N: Just a random idea I had and wrote down at like 3 A.M. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Face claim is Bridgit Mendler.**

* * *

 _Why did I let them talk me into this?_

Esther, her sister Bethany, and a few of Bethany's friends were currently in a small city in Russia, and Esther honestly was not enjoying it. It wasn't that she couldn't appreciate the culture, the interesting architecture and history of the city; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Esther loved history and she loved culture, one of the many many reasons she had learned and studied a good number of languages. No, the thing that she wasn't enjoying was that she had to stand outside in the cold Russian air while her sister and her friends flirted with a few of the young men from an American tour group.

This had to have been at least the fifth time that day, and Esther was really starting to get tired of 'touring' the old Russian city. When Bethany had invited Esther to come with them on the mini vacation, Esther had thought she would enjoy a week long trip to experience and study the things of Russia; so far, she was at day three and really regretting taking her offer. The first and second day had been all about going around to all the local bars and clubs, 'Because life is short and we should enjoy it.' is what they had said when really it was just the other two girls and her sister batting their eyelashes at any man that would look their way- even though Hannah, Nicole, and her sister, couldn't even speak Russian. In a way, Esther admired their skills to hit on someone that didn't even speak the same language. And today, they'd gone around the city on what Esther had desperately been hoping would be a real tour but was really a game of 'Find all the good-looking guys you can and hit on them in front of old Russian buildings.'

 _I really just wish I had stayed home._ Esther sighed, tucking a piece of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear as she looked around at the old church once more from where she stood a couple feet from where Hannah, Nicole, and Bethany were chatting with the men from another American tour group. _Why did I ever think that this was a good idea?_

As the thought passed through Esther's head again, she saw a man coming out of a building near by, slinking out through a side door not too far from where she was. That, in itself, might not have been too suspicious, but he was wearing something that resembled Captain America's suit.

His blue eyes met her multicoloured ones as she frowned at him in suspicion and confusion and she watched as his eyes narrowed slightly- as though he were watching her reaction. But a few seconds later, they were all distracted as the entire ground shook beneath their feet, knocking Esther off her balance and almost making her fall to the ground. Bethany, Nicole, and Hannah also stopped their flirtatious endeavors, joining the rest of the crowd as they all looked around in confusion. Esther turned to look back at the odd man as he met her gaze once more, this time in horror and concern.

Esther found out why not even a second later. A section of the building the man walked out of suddenly blew up into pieces, the building starting to crumble as the ground gave way. Esther gasped as she watched with wide-eyed fear and terror as the explosion caused a ripple effect and she screamed as the ground began to close in around her. She turned around, and started to run away from the explosions, as she heard Bethany, Nicole and Hannah also scream, but she tripped and fell as the ground shook once more.

She hit the ground, feeling the pain shoot up on her knees and legs but she tried to ignore it as she started to get up in panic and fear. She had to run, she knew that, but she also knew she wasn't going to make it. She had already been too close, and the fall had cost her seconds she didn't have. As the despairing thought gripped her, she heard a man yell: "Get down!"

Esther didn't even have time to act on the order before someone grabbed her from behind, dragging her down as he shielded her with his body and the ground exploded behind them. Esther and her protecter flew through the air, the force of the blast knocking her out before she even hit the ground.


End file.
